Waiting For You
by samkaejung
Summary: Ano ang mangyayari sa paghihintay ni Weiss sa pagdating ni Ruby? Ano ang-mare-realize niyang isang bagay sa sarili niya? One-shot Ruby x Weiss. My first RWBY Fanfic. Taglish Story. Enjoy!
Hi! I'm back! How are you guys? Ngayon lang ulit ako nakagawa ng story. Almost 2 years na rin yata nakalipas nung huli akong makapag-publish. Busy na kasi eh (dami ginagawa sa military world ugh) Anyways, this is my first RWBY Fanfic (Ruby x Weiss Shipper here :D ) Siningit ko lang to sa schedule ko . kaya medyo rally ang pag gawa ko ng story na to, namiss ko na rin mag-publish. Anyways, hope you like it. Don't be mean, neh? Please, don't forget to review and I'm open for any suggestions. Feel free to do so :D

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything, except the idea of the story. :3

 **Waiting For You**

 **Set Up: Normal Beacon. No powers involved. Just plain, normal people.**

It's already 08:00 PM in the evening at hindi pa nakakabalik ng dorm si Ruby galing privilege. Yung dalawa naman, sina Blake at Yang may ibang lakad. May forum silang inattendan at bukas pa sila makakabalik. The rest of her classmates, nakabalik na. On the other hand, hindi lang halata - I mean hindi lang pinapahalata ni Weiss pero kanina pa siya nag-aalala. Hindi siya mapakali. Kanina pa siya ikot ng ikot sa higaan niya habang nag-iisip ng dahilan kung bakit wala pa si Ruby. Para na siyang sira na kinakausap yung sarili niya. Tanong niya, sagot niya.

"Hmmmm..."

"Saan naman kaya nagpunta yung babaeng yun at hanggang ngayon, hindi pa siya nakakabalik" sabi niya sa sarili habang yakap-yakap ng kanyang unan. Gulong dito, gulong doon. Isip dito, isip doon.

"Teka nga! Bakit ba ako nag-aalala sa kanya? Eh kaya naman niya sarili niya" dagdag niya bigla.

"Tama! Dapat hindi ako mag-alala! She's already a big girl. She can manage herself. HAHA! Para akong sira na nag-iisip dito eh" hirit niya pa. Kung may nakakakita lang sa kanya, mapagkakamalan siyang baliw na nakawala sa mental hospital.

To destruct herself and to refrain herself from worrying, gumawa na lang siya ng ikae-entertain ng sarili niya:

Studied her notes...

Read her favorite book...

Played poker by herself...

Texting...

Sa lahat ng ginawa niya, wala man lang nagtagal ni kahit 10 minutes. She's totally distracted. Nasa state of denial stage siya ngayon kasi alam naman niya sa sarili niyang worried na siya, nagmamatigas pa. Ayan, mas lalo yatang lumala.

"AHHHH! Ano ba Ruby! Nakakainis ka na!" sabi niya sa sarili habang pinagdidiskitahan niya yung unan niyang walang laban. Napahiga siya at nakita niya yung picture ni Ruby na nakadikit sa side table ng higaan niya kasama yung mga group pictures nila ni Yang. Out of nothing, kusang kumilos ang kamay niya at kinuha ang solo picture ni Ruby.

Tama na, tama na ang pagpapanggap. Tama na ang pagbabalat-kayo. Wala naman sigurong masama kung kahit minsan lang sa buhay niya, maging honest siya. Wala namang makakarinig o makakakita sa kanya ngayon eh, kasi mag-isa lang niya.

"Ruby, nasaan ka na? Umuwi ka na. Ang tahimik dito, hindi ako sanay" Sabi niya sa sarili with a faint blush on her face. Tinititigan niya yung full of liveliness na picture ni Ruby. Bigla niya tuloy naalala lahat ng mga panahong ginugulo at ginagalit siya nito.

Madalas kasi siyang kinukulit ni Ruby, sa lahat ng paraan na maisipan nito. Kung hindi tatawagin ng paulit-ulit yung pangalan niya, bigla siya nitong niyayakap na parang bata. Minsan inaakyat pa siya nito sa upper bunks niya para gisingin pag hindi siya nagigising. Pag kumakain sila, lagi siya nitong tinatabihan para lang makipag-kwentuhan. At ang paboritong gawin sa kanya ni Ruby: inisin siya by making noises especially when she's studying. Oo naiinis siya talaga, lagi niyang sinisigawan si Ruby pero no effect. Ngiti lang ang ginaganti ni Ruby sa kanya. At ayun, dun yata siya tinamaan. Hindi kumpleto ang araw niya pag hindi siya kinukulit ni Ruby.

Sa kakaisip niya, hindi niya namalayang nakatulog na pala siya habang hawak ang picture ni Ruby.

Na-traffic si Ruby kaya hindi siya agad nakauwi. May nangyari kasing car accident at nagkataon na doon pa talaga dumaan yung sinasakyan niyang taxi kaya na-late siya. Paghinto ng taxi sa harap ng Beacon, agad siyang tumawag kay Weiss para sabihing nakarating na siya.

"Riinnggg... Riinnggg... The number you have dialed is now unattended, please try to call later" Nakailang dial na siya pero walang sumasagot.

"Hmm, baka naka-silent na naman yung phone niya. Nevermind na nga, I'll just surprise her." she said with a wide smile on her face.

Mabilis siyang nakarating sa dorm nila. Pagtapat niya sa pinto ng room nila, bigla niyang binuksan ang pinto at sumigaw ng pagkalakas-lakas

"Weiss! I'm Back! I have something - " she didn't finish her sentence when she saw Weiss sleeping. Binaba niya agad yung mga bitbit niya at nilapitan niya ito. Sa paglapit niya, nagulat siya sa nakita niya.

Katabi at hawak ni Weiss ang picture niya. Napangiti siya, ngiting ibang-iba sa ngiting binibigay niya kay Weiss pag napipikon ito sa kanya. Hinawi niya ang buhok nito na nakaharang sa mukha niya.

"You're cute when you're sleeping" she said while staring at Weiss' beautiful face. Hindi lang alam ni Weiss pero gusto rin siya ni Ruby. Hindi lang halata dahil sa pang-aasar at pangungulit dinadaan ni Ruby ang lahat, parehas silang dalawa.

"Hey? Weiss? I'm home" she said as she kissed Weiss' forehead. On the other hand, naramdaman ni Weiss na parang may humalik sa kanya kaya naalimpungatan siya. As she opened her eyes...

Hindi agad naka-react si Weiss dahil sa itsura nilang dalawa ngayon. One small move and they will kiss. Weiss' eyes widened as she saw how close Ruby's face with hers. Nakangiti pa ito sa kanya. Her face turned red because of kilig factor that she's feeling right now. Inulit ulit ni Ruby yung sinabi niya

"I'm home, Weiss" she said in a sweet, gentle voice. On the other hand, para namang natunaw na ice cream si Weiss and she was carried away by the moment.

"W-Welcome home, Ruby" she answered with a blush on her face, at hindi niya matignan ng deretso yung kaharap niya. Nilayo ni Ruby yung mukha niya kay Weiss at saka nagtanong

"Neh, Weiss"

"B-Bakit?"

"Bakit katabi mo yung picture ko habang tulog ka? Pinagnanasaan mo ko ano?" pabirong tanong ni Ruby. Heto na naman siya, inaasar na naman niya si Weiss. Nagulat naman si Weiss sa tanong sa kanya kaya agad siyang nag-react. Balik siya agad sa tsundere mode niya.

"Pinagnanasaan? IKAW? Ako? HINDI NO! Feeling mo!" sagot ni Weiss. Tawa naman ng tawa si Ruby dahil sa facial reaction ni Weiss. Pulang-pula siya at kulang na lang, maging steam engine siya sa sobrang init ng mukha niya.

"Don't get the wrong idea! Wag kang feeling! I-It's not like I intented to stare at your picture or anything! Kaya ko katabi yung picture mo kasi - kasi nahulog! Pinulot ko, eh inantok ako kaya nakatulog ako. Kaya yang picture mo, wala yang kinalaman sa pagtulog ko. Nagkataon lang!" hirit pa ni Weiss pero tuloy pa rin ang pagtawa ni Ruby.

"D-Don't make fun of me! Layuan mo nga ako! Nang-aasar ka na naman eh!" dagdag ni Weiss habang tinatawanan siya ng kaharap niya. On the other side, biglang gumaan ang pakiramdam niya. Nawala bigla yung bigat dahil kay Ruby, dahil nandito na siya. Biglang tumigil si Ruby sa katatawa.

Napatingin sa kanya si Weiss at nagulat sa sumunod na pangyayari.

Bigla siyang niyakap ni Ruby. Isang mahigpit na yakap. Yakap na hindi ka pakakawalan, hindi ka sasaktan at handa kang protektahan. Ramdam na ramdam ni Weiss ang sense of security sa mga braso ni Ruby. It was like a fairytale. Tuluyan nang bumigay si Weiss sa nararamdaman niya. Nagpatuloy ang pag-uusap nila

"T-Teka, R-Ruby.. A-Anong - " hindi na natapos ni Weiss yung sasabihin niya nang singitan siya ni Ruby

"Sorry ha. Sorry kung nag-alala ka. Nagka-traffic kasi kaya hindi ako agad nakabalik" malumanay na sagot ni Ruby sa kanya.

"B-Baka..." Weiss answered back at ginantihan niya rin si Ruby ng isang yakap.

"Ha? Anong sabi mo?"

"Wala. Ang mahalaga, you're here" Weiss answered with a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Ruby said at nag-nose-to-nose sila. Both of them smiled as they let the happiness flow into each other, feeling the warmth and sincerity of each other's hearts.

 _"Hindi ako nag-alala, namiss lang talaga kita. Siguro wala namang masama kung magiging honest ako sa nararamdaman ko, kahit minsan lang di ba?"_ sabi niya sa sarili niya.

Madaling-araw na nakabalik sina Yang at Blake galing sa seminar na inattendan nila. Pagod na pagod na sila kaya dumeretso na agad sila sa dorm nila. Hindi nila inaasahan ang nakita nila pagpasok nila sa loob ng kwarto nila.

Magkatabi at magkayakap lang naman na natutulog sina Ruby at Weiss. It was a very rare opportunity to see them like that, kasi ang palaging nakikita nila Yang at Blake eh yung pag-aasaran ng dalawa.

"Oh, looks like we are intruding something here" Sabi ni Yang habang nakatitig sa dalawang tulog.

"Ano kayang nangyari dito nung wala tayo?" patanong na sagot ni Blake.

"Wag na nating alamin, pero ramdam kong may ka-sweetan na nangyari sa kanila. Tara na nga, pagod na ko. Matulog na tayo" yaya niya kay Blake. Hindi na sumagot si Blake at ngumiti na lang siya. Hinayaan na nila yung dalawa at hindi na nila ito inistorbo.

[END]

Dou? Haha. OK lang ba? Please R&R :)


End file.
